Beyond Shattered
by MandMsworld
Summary: It all started when Jace was walking home one night and spots a girl about to take her life. Who is this mysterious girl and will Jace make it in time to save her? Or is she beyond repair?
1. Nothing Left

**Chapter 1. **

**Nothing Left**

There she stood her fiery hair aglow from the street lamp a couple of feet away, contemplating her life. Well, what life she had left… her dim emerald-green eyes darted back and forth as her shaking legs neared the edge of the unsteady brick bridge above the riverbank.

Only one thought crossed her mind as she started to sway, there's nothing left. Nothing left for me anymore. With a silent goodbye to the stars she leapt.

**JPOV**

His shoes scuffed against the gravel road skittering tiny rocks everywhere. He was just on his way back to his house when he saw her causing him to come to an abrupt stop roughly 20 feet away. Her hair seemed to ignite the dark purple sky on fire. She seemed so fragile, yet so serene almost as if she was just a mirage, an image from another world. Her tiny legs shook violently slowly drawing their way to the rocky edge of the uneven bridge.

As I got closer I could tell from the way she held herself she was going to jump. Shoulders slacked, head tilted up towards the sky almost as saying goodbye. Her eyes were closed with silent streams flowing down her pale freckled face. She didn't seem to notice me come closer as she spread her arms as to fly away from some deep depression holding her back.

Things were running through my mind, who was this girl? What could be so horrible that would cause someone to decide to just end it all? But most of all, why did I feel some sort of attraction to her? Yes she was beautiful, but I've never met, let alone seen this girl before in my life and still I felt some sort of magnetic pull towards her. Almost like someone was telling me to save her, to not let her give in to the temptation.

She was starting to sway flowing with the wind, when I realized what I had to do. She was leaning backwards, her back towards the river bank falling effortlessly like it was the trust game and she trusted the riverbank to catch her; to save her from her self.

Not thinking and acting on pure instinct I dove trying to grasp her hand or anything I could manage to grab, as she started to slip away.


	2. My Choice

**Chapter 2**

**My Choice**

**CPOV**

This was it, the end I would finally be free, no more pain, no more hopelessness, no more suffering. When I hit the rocks at the bottom I'd be free, pain would be forever diminished, finally ceasing to exist.

Closing my eyes, I fall to my death, to my escape; to my serenity, my paradise.

Freedom never tasted so sweet. The gravity sentenced me downward into my reverie, free from the world that was once so hateful and full of darkness. Maybe now I could view the bright warmth light from above instead of the cold shattering darkness of life. Maybe, just maybe, I could be free, free from myself. I'll be able to feel the peace and tranquility of rest.

Just as I was about to be lost in my thoughts for eternity, two firm hands grab onto my ankles jolting me out of my slumber.

What in the world! I glance up wondering what could have stopped me until I realize it's not a what, but a who. Some blonde, almost golden, haired boy was hanging over the bridge grabbing onto my denim jeans around my slim ankles. From the way the lamp light glowed it made him look as if a semi-transparent halo was floating above his wavy messy golden hair. My eyes registering the turn of events, gaping wide in shock as realization kicks in.

"What are you doing" I scream exasperated. "What are you doing?" he retorts back. This was not how it was supposed to happen! "Isn't it obvious?" I whisper wishing his grip on my ankles would just slip allowing me to divert back to my escape. "Please, just let me go" I whimper feeling my eyes start to glaze over. "Now, why would I do that?" he smirks starting to pull me up.

"No! You don't understand! Please, just please, release me!" I beg squirming in his secure fingers. "I can't do this anymore…I'm better off if you would just drop me!" pleading with the stranger. "Sorry, little red, but I just can't allow myself to do that!" the blonde boy says tugging the frail red haired girl up.

Why? Was this god's way of punishing me? Was this his way of saying I'm not ready for you yet! I don't understand! It's my choice to go, my choice if I want to leave this obscure gloomy world behind! It was my choice…not his, not anyone's, but mine!


	3. Answer Me

**Chapter 3**

**Answer Me**

**JPOV**

I hauled her all the way back up until she was standing under the street light back on her two unsteady feet. She's trembling; every part of her body is racked in trembles. Clear streams of her tears gush out of her forest green eyes rimmed with red. Her eyes glance over at the spot she was hanging from a few seconds ago. Not knowing what to do, I stand on her left to prevent her from jumping again. As I move to protect her, her body slumps forward and she falls onto her knees.

**CPOV**

I couldn't control myself anymore. My body began to shake; like a tidal wave my emotions came crashing down on me. My knees gave out crashing into the rough gravel causing jagged cuts into my skin even through my jeans. I didn't care about the pain; it was nothing compared to the pain I felt inside. Nothing was worse than the darkness that surrounded me. I guess he couldn't see that, whoever he was because this wasn't how it was supposed to go. It wasn't supposed to be this hard, to just forget everything, what did I have to do?

"Why?" I whispered as I glared up at the mysterious boy. He seemed so confused almost hurt by my demanding glare, but I didn't care I needed an answer. "Why did you save me?" I say more clearly as I tried to steady my voice.

He just kept staring at me with his golden eyes not saying a word, not even making a sound. Not understanding his silent response I looked at him closer. His eyes seemed vacant like he didn't hear me. Hmm… maybe I didn't speak loud enough. Clearing my throat to make sure he heard me this time I repeated myself, "why did you save me?" Still there was no response.

What the heck! What is wrong with this dude? First he goes and saves me for some odd reason and now he won't explain himself. Ugh, clenching my fingers into a tight fist I manage to stop my trembling and push myself from the ground. Stomping off towards the boy I slam my hand into his chest. He stumbles backwards still not recognizing my presence. "Hello!" I scream not caring if anyone is around to hear. "What is wrong with you!?" I demand with no luck as his composure stays the same. Unsure what I could say or do to make him respond I just release my anger. My fist fly towards his rock solid chest as he stands there taking my assault. Gosh why is he being so stubborn and so defiant? Why can't he just answer my simple question!?

It feels like a life time has passed before I realize he grabbed both of my fists. My mouth gapes open wide as the shock settles in.

**JPOV**

I can feel her fierce gaze burn a hole through me like embers on a dry leaf. With this look my body freezes. I can't understand the look she's giving me. I thought she would be relieved or even glad that I saved her, but no she wants an answer to why I saved her. Of all the things she could want she wants an answer to why I saved her. An answer to why someone like me, a complete stranger, would want to save her life.

I was so confused; I mean I get it there must be something troubling her, but to settle it with taking your life. There are other ways to fix it. I thought she would be happy maybe even relieved that someone caught her at the last moment, but no she wasn't even the slightest bit happy. I could tell because her face said it all. The scowl, the frown, and the glaring gloomy eyes said it all.

I was jolted out of my thoughts as her slender fists slammed into my chest. What in the world? When did she get up? She must not have seen me realize she was hitting me till I grasped her fists in my hands. She seemed so fragile, so delicate with her thin hands wrapped beneath my fingers. Her mouth opened in a small O as her eyes lit up with realization that I've stopped her attack. "It's gonna be okay," I whisper as she falls into my arms. "shh… it's going to be alright."

As my arms encompass her tighter I hear her whisper so softly I wonder if it was just my imagination, "but it won't, don't you see."

* * *

_** Hello readers! Thanks for reading! This is my first story I've ever written, so if you have any tips, suggestions, or things you would like me to add or change just let me know! Thanks again for reading!**_

_**I'll try updating again soon! **_


	4. Vows to Myself

**Chapter 4**

**Vows to Myself**

**JPOV**

I stood there with the strange red haired girl in my arms trying to comprehend the past couple of minutes. It felt like hours had passed, but in reality it was only a few long minutes dragging on. Somehow I ended up with the small girl encompassed in my arms. She was so delicate and it seemed if I were to let go of her slender body she would simply crumble to the ground. The sight of her body shaking with soft cries etched away at my heart. I barely knew the girl, but still my heart ached for her.

I drew soft circles on her back trying to calm her down and stop her dreadful tears that wretched my core. Even as I tried to sooth her my words seemed to take no effect. Furrowing my brow, I bent down and wrapped one arm around the back of her knees and carried her to a wooden bench not too far away. Setting her down as easy as I could manage upon the weathered park bench, I took a seat next to her wrapping my right arm around her, while she leaned into my side with her legs pressed against her chest.

Her cries died down to soft whimpers. Her once lively eyes full of emotion were becoming dull and vacant as she starred absentmindedly at a green leaf near her black converse. I noticed her skin was icy cold even in the heat of summer as my hand brushed against her face trying to push away a stray curly hair that had managed to find its way into the middle of her forehead. As I looked closer at her she was more beautiful than I originally thought. Her scarlet curly hair lay upon her in disarray coming to about mid back. She was small, but she appeared to fit perfectly in my arms. Her fair complexion showed her hollow cheeks speckled with freckles. Her clear ocean green eyes, even so dull, seemed to shine through the night. The only thing that offset her perfect face was a deep purple-blue bruise lining her right temple. Even then, the bruise just proved she was real and not a part of my imagination.

I wiped a stray tear near her cheek bone attempting to make its' way down her already streaked face, vowing to myself to try and save her. She was so vulnerable in this moment; the sound of a pin drop could shatter her, but I wasn't going to allow that to happen.

Once again I was at a loss for words; I was unsure what to say. It was so strange, never before had someone, let alone a girl, left me speechless before. All I wanted to do was protect her, but how could I tell her that without sounding like a stalker? She probably wouldn't even want me near her let alone want me protecting her. Still I had to talk to her even if it was to just to ask her what was wrong.

**CPOV**

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize the guy had moved me to a park bench under an ancient oak tree. The branches extended over the pathway in front of the bench making a slight half cocoon over the bench.

My mind was slowly processing the events that recently took place. My body was still in shock as the weight of what happened pulled me into another tidal wave of emotions. He saved me, this complete stranger saved me. It confused me making me question the world.

I could feel the boy's hand making slow circles upon my back in attempt to calm me, but my body rejected it. Tears were still running down my face, yet my breathing seemed to slow. I was still trying to comprehend the guy's actions. Nobody had ever showed any sympathy to me. No one ever cared how I felt or if I was alright, yet he seemed to. He seemed to want to take my pain away, to just make it better. What are the odds that an absolute stranger would be more concerned about me than anyone else in my life?

Glancing up from the leaf I was still staring at, the guy seemed to be in some sort of deep thought. His brow was furrowed causing a crease in between his eyebrows to form. I wonder what was causing him so much trouble. "Are you okay?" I questioned trying to figure out his troubles.

**JPOV**

Her soft, yet quite audible voice broke through my train of thought. "Are you ok?" she asked. Am I okay? Me? She was asking if I was okay. Her question bewildered me. Wasn't I the one who was supposed to be asking that question? I mean, I wasn't the one who was just about to end my life by jumping into the riverbank.

"Are you okay?" I retorted back returning my gaze back to her. She didn't respond, but her eyes said it all. She was slipping into oblivion. She was breaking piece by piece, and the pieces to fix her were disappearing every second wasted doing nothing. It seemed like nothing could save her, but I wasn't going to give up on her. I was determined through hell or high waters to find something, if anything, to save this beautiful girl.

* * *

_**Hello again lovelies! Sorry, I couldn't update as soon as I would have liked, but i hope you liked it! If you have any questions, comments, tips, or suggestions don't be afraid to message me or leave a review! Thanks again for reading! :)**_

_**I'll try and update within a weeks time! **_


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I'm truly sorry I haven't updated yet! I got a concussion during my last basketball game, so I'm not able to update my story till I recover! I'm not allowed to be on my computer or my cellphone, but I'm breaking the rules for you guys to let you guys know what's going on! Once again I am truly sorry I haven't updated! I would like to thank everyone who reads my story and everyone who reviews and follows! I promise when I am fully recovered I will continue to write! Again Sorry! **


	6. The Beginning and The End of Trust

_**Hey again! Feels like it's been a while! Well anyways let me get straight to the point…I'm back and finally able to update! I am finally, thank the lord, healed and able to write again! :) I'd like to thank everyone personally for being patient with me and those that wished me well! I would also like to thank those of you that have reviewed and left comments! You guys are the best! Well anyways without further ado…**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

**The Beginning and The End of Trust **

**JPOV **

"Jace" I say realizing she doesn't know who I am. Her gaze shifts to me while her brow crinkles in confusion. "My name, it's Jace" I repeat. A soft oh escapes her lips. "Clary" she mumbles as I strain to hear her and she doesn't say anything else just turns her gaze back to the leaf beneath her foot. A few seconds pass as we sit there in silence: me staring at her in wonder and her staring at the leaf in sorrow. "Do you want to talk?" I ask not sure what else to say. She doesn't respond just keeps looking at the leaf in contemplation. "How about why you were just about to jump off that bridge?" I question. Still no answer comes; she's oblivious to anything I say. I ask and question many different things and still she is unresponsive. Why won't she answer any of my questions? With each question I ask I see her eyes dart back and forth almost like she wants to answer, but she won't, like she doesn't trust me. "You know you can trust me, right?" I say in attempt to gain her trust and gain in return an answer to any of my questions. "I know you don't know me, but you can trust me. I promise you that!" I plead with the girl. With that her head shoots up as her eyes gaze into mine like I struck a chord deep within her. She looks taken aback like an image of some sort is resurfacing from long ago.

**CPOV **

Trust him, that's what he wants. His words ring in my ears a distant memory comes to mind.

-Flashback-

The creaking of swings is heard in the distance. Two kids about the age of 12 swing back in forth bickering about some comic book in the boy's firm grasp. He has brown hair in wavy curls on top of his head and his hair complements his creamed coffee colored eyes. His circle rimmed glasses slide down his nose as he attempts to push them back up with his index finger. Next to him on his right is a girl with soft red waves curling down her back. She's very petite with emerald green eyes and freckles scattered across her face. She has on denim overalls with paint splattered across it. They are friends, but they seem to understand each other like siblings.

The girl's laugh echoes throughout the scene giggling about a corny joke the boy told. The boy glances at her shyly admiring everything about her. The way her laughs seem so innocent and the way her eyes twinkle with curiosity. She doesn't notice his on looking gaze and just keeps humming to herself. His voice interrupts her thoughts, "you know you can trust me, right?" His words bring her feet to a sudden stop against the bark mulch underneath their swings. "What do you mean?" she asks silently praying he doesn't ruin their moment. "Don't act dump, I've seen the bruises" he states. "I-I don't kno-know what you mean" the girl stutters. "You can trust me, I promise" he stands now facing the girl directly. "Si-" she started, but was interrupted. "No, look at me and tell me there is nothing going on! Tell me that I'm just delusional and the bruises on your skin are all just a figment of my imagination because I swear if they are what I think they are…" the boy stops mid-sentence as the girl starts to walk off.

"I can't just watch it happen if it's true! Where are you going?!" he demands as the girl walks off. She turns her head ever so slightly throwing a silent goodbye as a single tear escapes her eye. The edges of the scene start to fade as the words from the boy whisper in her mind "you can trust me"

-End of Flashback-

Trust, the last time I did it didn't end well. He had the right intentions it's just now the one I trusted is gone from my life. "I want to, believe me I do" I whisper. It's what I want, but how can I allow myself to trust someone again if the same result is to come? "Then do," he says. "You don't understand" I mumble hoping he doesn't hear. "Then just explain to me why you can't! I'm not going to leave till you do! I don't care if it takes all night, if you have a reasonable explanation I'll understand" he responds.

My guts telling me to let him in, but my heart is still weary. "Fine" I give in. "It happened when I was 12. My one and only best friend and I were just hanging out at the park just around the corner from our houses." I say glancing at Jace to see if he's actually listening. His golden eyes are still steady on me as I continue, "we were just talking being our usual selves and joking around when he suddenly got all serious. The funny thing is he said the exact same thing you did when our friendship went downhill. He told me I could trust him and that he promised me I could. The thing is I trusted him with my life, but I knew I couldn't tell him the truth even if he suspected it. He was my closest and only friend; he would go to the ends of the earth to protect me and that was the problem." I explain. "I couldn't tell him the truth because I knew deep down he would tell someone trying to protect me, so I left him standing in the park screaming for me to stop. I thought he would let it go, but every time I saw him it would start as any old day. We would be joking and talking about the latest manga or movie out, and then he would bring it up. The bruises, he would question me saying I needed to get help, but I knew that wouldn't change anything just make it worst. Every time he would bring it up I would tell him whatever he thought was happening he couldn't tell anyone and I would just leave, eventually we stopped hanging out altogether. I thought he was done and wouldn't bring it up again, but one night there was a knock on the front door." I continue glancing towards my feet.

"I didn't think anything of it till I opened the door. It was a cop and his eyes said it all. There was a look of pity casted upon me and he said he was there to investigate and look around, and I knew as soon as I opened the door why he was there and who sent him. I trusted him, my best friend, and he told someone." I finish closing my eyes expecting Jace to respond. "Clary-" he starts, but I cut him off "I know what you're going to say, he was doing it to protect me and yeah I get that, but what you don't realize is that it only made things worst. The cop didn't find anything to prove his guiltiness, my dad made sure of it. So after the cop left and all the inquiries from outside stopped he got worse. Before it was just a few punches here and there that left some bruises, but afterwards it was beatings and knives that left broken bones and scars. He even made us moved to make sure it didn't happen again. I trusted him to keep my secret, but in the end he only made it worst and I lost a friend," I say not realizing tears started to pour from my eyes.

I glance up not knowing what to expect in Jace's gaze. I thought I would recognize pity in his eyes, but for the first time instead of someone looking at me with sadness it was understanding that he looked at me with. It was like he understood what I was saying. He didn't pity me or even say I'm sorry, he understood."So you see, it's not because I don't want to trust you, it's because I don't want to lose your trust," I murmur.

"I understand that's why you need to take a leap of faith with me and just trust me," He states as he wipes the tears from my cheeks. "Come on!" he jumps up offering me his hand. "Where are we going?" I ponder as I grasp his hand hesitantly. He doesn't respond just says you'll see as he starts down the gravel path. I'm afraid, but I know deep down it's time to take a leap of fate.

* * *

_**Ello Lovelies! It's so good to be back! I never realized how much I missed writing till I couldn't anymore! I tried to make it longer since I've been gone sooooo long, and I'm going to try writing longer chapters! As always if you have any questions, comments, tips, or suggestions don't be afraid to message me or leave a review! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**~MandMsworld~**_


End file.
